Ranks
There are many different ranks on Dragon Universe and Dragon Ball Zee, but I have decided to make more by adding a rank list AND what it gets, AND a race requirement. Universal Event Ranks Ranks *Planet Earth* The Guardian of Earth 500 BP, 1,000 Energy, the Earth Guardian Skillset, + 100 Decline, and HBTC Keys.: The Earth Guardian's Counterpart (Optional)a boost to 500 BP, 1,000 energy, and the Earth Guardian Skillset minus Make Dragon Balls and the HBTC Keys. But, in addition, also receives Masenko and Reincarnation.: The Guardian's Protector 50,000 BP, 900 Energy, +1,000 Decline and the Popo! Skillset if not chosen ICly. Also gets one HBTC key.: The Korin 5 Senzu Beans, 450 BP, 2,000 Energy, Sense Levels 1-3, and Mastered Zanzoken.: The Wolf Hermit Beam, Blast, Charge, Sense Level 1, Hokuto Shinken, Focus, and Half-Mastered Zanzoken.: The Turtle Hermit 200 BP, 300 Energy, and the Turtle Hermit Skillset.: The Crane Hermit 200 BP, 500 Energy, and the Crane Hermit Skillset.: The Earth's Ki Teacher 100 BP, 350 Energy, and the Earth Teacher Skillset.: Head Scientist an intelligence boost of .4, and 100,000,000 Resources.: Scientists intelligence boosts of .15, and 25,000,000 Resources.: 0/4 *Planet Namek* The Grand Elder 5,000 BP, 10,000 Energy, +100 Decline, and the Elder Skillset.: The Elder's Protector 65,000 BP, 4,500 Energy, and the Teacher Skillset.: The Head of the Dragon Clan a boost to 15,000 BP, 1,000 Energy, and the Earth Teacher Skillset.: Namekian Warriors (Dragon Clan Members) boosts to 7,500, and 950 Energy, plus Elite Alien Skillset.: 0/4 *The After Life* The Checkpoint The Checkpoint Soul Judge a boost to 15,000 BP, 1,000 Energy, and gets the Kaio Helper Skillset, minus some moves.: The Judge's Assistant a boost to 5,000 BP, and 800 Energy, and gets the Kaio Helper Skillset, minus some moves.: The Cardinal Kaio Planets The Grand Kaio a boost to 45,000 BP, 4,000 Energy, 10x Gravity Mastery, and gets the Kaio Helper Skillset, plus Masenko to make their custom move, plus they get their 'own Kaioken', which is basically their customized buff.: The North Kaio a boost to 11,000 BP, 1,300 Energy, 10x Gravity Mastery, and the North Kaio Skillset.: The South Kaio a boost to 6,500 BP, 500 Energy, and the South/East/West Kaio Skillset, minus a few moves.: The East Kaio a boost to 6,500 BP, 500 Energy, and the South/East/West Kaio Skillset, minus a few moves.: The West Kaio a boost to 10,000 BP, 1,200 Energy, and the East/West/Kaio Skillset, plus Focus, Expand, Limit Breaker, if those don't come with it, and 'Kaioken' to be used as the Flame Form Technique, AND Masenko, Galick Gun, or Kamehameha to be used as the Thunder Fist technique.: The Realm of Kaioshin The Supreme Kaioshin (North Kaioshin) a boost to 500,000 BP, 10,000 Energy, and the Kaioshin Skillset. Also gains knowledge of the Potara Earrings.: The Supreme Kaioshin's Assistant a boost to 75,000 BP, 4,000 Energy, and the Kaio Helper Skillset plus Kaio Teleport, if it isn't gained via skillset.: The South Kaioshin a boost to 150,000 BP, 3,500 Energy, and the Kaioshin Skillset minus some moves.: The East Kaioshin a boost to 150,000 BP, 3,500 Energy, and the Kaioshin Skillset minus some moves.: The West Kaioshin a boost to 150,000 BP, 3,500 Energy, and the Kaioshin Skillset minus some moves.: The Home for Infinite Losers The Supreme Daimaou a boost to 500,000 BP, 10,000 Energy, and the Daimaou Skillset.: The Supreme Daimaou's Assistant a boost to 75,000 BP, 4,000 Energy, and the Demon Lord Skillset, plus Make Amulet, minus Majinize.: The Demon Lord a boost to 50,000 BP, 2,000 Energy, and the Demon Lord Skillset.: *Planet Icer* The King of Icer a boost to 15,000 BP, 3,500 Energy, and the Icer Skill Master Skillset.: Icer Skill Master 1,000 Energy, and the Icer Skill Master Skillset, plus a faster Galick Gun for a 'Super Nuova' attack or something.: *Planet Arconia, Desert, and Jungle* Leaders of Desert, and Jungle boosts to 11,000 BP, 2,000 Energy, and the Earth Teacher Skillset, minus Kienzan, plus Power Control.: 0/2 The Konat Swordsman a boost to 10,000 BP, 1,000 Energy, gets a sword, Mastered Zanzoken, Mastered Focus, Mastered Expand, the Earth Teacher Skillset, and their choice of Hokuto Shinken, Explosion, Shockwave, or Power Control.: Desert and Jungle Skill Masters boosts to 5,000 BP, 500 Energy, and gets the Icer Skill Master Skillset, minus Death Ball, Ray, and Kienzan.: 0/2 Yardratian Shunkan Ido Master a boost to 7,500, 5,000 Energy, and gets the SI Master Skillset.: Metemorese boosts to 8,000, plus the Arconian Skill Master Skillset, and gains knowledge of the Fusion Dance. Also gets 1,000 Energy. 0/2 *Planet Vegeta* The Guardian of Vegeta a boost to 500 BP, 1,000 energy, and the Earth Guardian Skillset, minus Make Dragon Balls and the HBTC keys.: The Guardian's Protector a boost to 7,000 BP, 1,200 energy, and the Popo! Skillset minus certain techniques, and minus the HBTC Keys.: The King/Queen of Vegeta a boost to 11,000 BP, 1,200 Energy, and the Elite Saiyan Skillset, and Power Control.: Prince/Princess of Vegeta a boost to 3'000 BP, 500 Energy, and the Elite Saiyan Skillset.: The General of the Saiyan Army a boost to 7'000, 700 Energy, and the Elite Saiyan Skillset, minus Final Flash, and Kienzan, but gets Power Control.: Aliens Leader of the Vegetian Aliens a boost to 4,000 BP, 300 Energy, and the Elite Alien Skillset, plus Galick Gun, Kamehameha, Masenko, or Piercer as their custom ki attack.: Elite Aliens the Elite Alien Skillset, and their choice of move within reason.: 0/4 Atlantis, and the Tuffles King/Queen of the Tuffles intelligence boosts of .5, 500,000,000 Resources, 1,000 BP, and the Elite Alien Skillset minus Shockwave for King, minus Explosion for Queen.: 0/2 Head Scientist an intelligence boost ot .8, and 250,000,000 Resources.: *Majin Rock* The Wizard a boost to 5,000, and 5,000 Energy, plus Majin, Power Control, Beam, Observe, and Telepathy.: The Majin nerfed, but only due to it being a beginning - of - wipe rank.: